gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Asian F
Asian F is the third episode of Season Three of Glee. It will premiere on October 4th, 2011. Summary *After Mike Chang scores an A- (otherwise known as an “Asian F”) on a chemistry test, his father orders him to drop out of New Directions to focus on academics; the edict forces the young performer to choose between pleasing his parents or staying true to his dreams. *Following some encouragement from her new boyfriend, a confident Mercedes delivers a phenomenal audition for the part of “Maria”; forcing a head-to-head callback against previous favorite Rachel to determine who will get the prized role. *Brittany enters the race for senior class President, and proves a formidable opponent. *When a worried Will wonders why Emma has yet to introduce him to her parents, Coach Beiste encourages him to take the initiative. * Someone in the club will make a shocking announcement. Source Press Release PARENTS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ON AN ALL-NEW "GLEE" TUESDAY, OCTOBER 4, ON FOX Rusty (guest star Don Most) and Rose (guest star Valerie Mahaffey) Pillsbury pay Emma a visit and we get a sneak peek into her deep rooted issues. Meanwhile, Mike Chang (Harry Shum) struggles with his grades and his parents (guest stars Keong Sim and Tamlyn Tomita) step in to make sure he stays on track on the "Asian F" episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, Oct. 4 (8:00-9:01 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLE-303) (TV-14 D, L) Source Spoilers/Rumours 'Plot' Mike *Mike's parents will be introduced in this episode. Mike has plans to be a dancer when he leaves high school, but his parents have different plans for him. Source *Mike's parent's will be played by Tamlyn Tomita and Keong Sim. Source *Mike sings in not 1 but 2 songs. Source 1 Source 2 *One of Mike's songs has been rumored to be 'Cool' from West Side Story. *glee is gaaf Source Tina *Tina meets Mike's parents Source *Mike's parents do not approve of Tina Source *Tina's relationship with Mike will be pushed to the limits Source *Jenna hinted that Tina and Mike will struggle and that we'll have to see if they can last through it. Source Kurt and Brittany *Kurt and Brittany have a very big fight about running for Class President.Source 1 Source 2 Puck and an unnamed Woman *Puck gets a "new" woman. Source *She is someone we are familiar with (from season 1). Source *It has been described as 'A riddle wrapped in an enigma'. Source Rachel *Rachel's storyline in the episode is not tied to Shelby's. Source Mercedes *We will see a different side of Mercedes, to the point that its like "Oh My God! Is this really Mercedes?" Source 'Scenes' The following scene have been filmed: *Rachel with Artie and Mercedes. Source *Tina and Mike. Source *Rachel and Coach Beiste. Source *Mike and Principal Figgins.Source *Brittany's dancing scene. Source **Writer Mattew Hodgson tweeted that Heather, Dianna and Naya were killin it, as he put it. He also said: "Badass moves," meaning they could have a number together, though this is not certain. Source *Finn and Puck in Will's Spanish class. Puck asks Finn to help him do something. Source 1 *Shane, Coach Beiste and the football team. Source *Rachel will be in the finale song. Source 'Production' *Female student type extras were casted for a large shooting day (9/1/11). Source **They a rumored to be an all-girl marching band. Source Source 2 **Lea tweeted that she has been in a gymnasium with 500 dancing girls.Source 'Music' *Lea and Amber were in the studio recording Source 1Source 2 **Lea was there twice. Source. **Lea and Amber recorded a duet. Source *The girls dance number 'Run the World (Girls)' in a newly released promo. Source Songs *Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce. Sung by Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Source *Cool'' from West Side Story''. Sung by Mike. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3Source 4 *Fix You by Coldplay. Sung by Will . Source *Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson. Sung by Mercedes. Source *Out Here On My Own from FAME. Sung by Rachel. Source *It's All Over from Dreamgirls. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes Source Guest Stars Guest Cast *Keong Sim and Tamlyn Tomita as Mike Chang Sr and Julia Chang (Source) *Don Most and Valerie Mahaffey as Rusty and Rose Pillsbury (Source) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (Source) *James Earl III as Azimio Adams (Source) Photos Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes